


Domesticity

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Thorki Collection [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Incest, Jotun Loki, M/M, Magic mpreg, Movie Jotun, Mpreg, Post Movie, Sibling Incest, Smut, Thor Ragnarok SPOILERS, Wedding, fake sibling incest, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: After Loki's confession of being with his child, Thor has to deal with his brother, as well as his entire civilisation. But together they can find their happy ending.





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the movie verse.

“You’re having my child?,” Thor repeated the question a second time, but stopping himself before it became a third. He was still holding onto Loki’s hands which were, he now realised, shaking.

 

Loki was terrified.

 

More terrified than the time they had both almost died falling off a cliff, chased by a large creature, both only surviving through his brother’s magic and Thor’s quick reflexes. More terrified when he had dangled off the Bifröst, calling out to Odin that what he had done had been to be worthy of his love. More terrified when he had realised his invasion had failed and he had lost everything. More terrified even, than that time his beloved pet rabbit had died when they were young.

 

Thor pulled him close into a hug, holding him as tightly as he could without hurting him. His hand came to rest on the back of Loki’s neck, brushing his hair and suddenly he found himself humming to him. Because he noticed Loki was crying, more overwhelmed of the situation than even Thor was. Very gently he brought his brother to the bed so they could sit down, and let him cry until he couldn’t anymore.

 

“Loki?”, he asked softly.

 

“I… I don’t know-,” he hiccuped and brushed the tears from his cheeks, then let Thor take his hands again. “I can just… Feel it. There’s something inside me.”

 

“Do… do you have a womb?,” Thor felt stupid asking, but he was utterly at a loss here.

 

“No!”, Loki frowned at him, as if that were obvious. “It’s nothing like that it’s not… physically growing. It’s… give me your hand.”

 

Thor offered it freely and Loki pressed it to his stomach, motioning for him to close his eyes. He felt something warm spark through him, covering him and even through his eyelids he could see some kind of green shimmer around him. Loki’s magic was connecting them and slowly he could pinpoint it within Loki’s presence all around him. Something else, something that felt familiar but was yet something new. A spark of a life. Peaceful. Just resting.

 

In an instant it was all gone again, and Thor opened his eyes to see Loki watching him. That fear was still there. So Thor took his hands, and pressed them to his lips, kissing the knuckles.

 

“I know that this is… confusing, and it must be so scary but…,” he smiled at Loki, trying to be reassuring. “But this… you’re having my child.”

 

“Yes I- Thor you…,” he trailed off, and suddenly pressed a hand to his mouth. “You’re such a fool to be happy at this time you’re- you-”

 

Thor pulled him into a hug again, still smiling.

 

“Because I love you,” Thor whispered. “Perhaps I am a fool for wanting this to be a good thing.”

 

“I don’t know, brother,” Loki said quietly, his head resting on Thor’s shoulder. “I have no idea how this works. How- How to birth it? How does it grow?”

 

“Perhaps we should go back to Jotunheim after all.”

 

“No. Never. I can’t go back,” Loki shook his head, pressing closer to him, so Thor pulled him into his lap. “Besides, it’s not like we can leave. Our people need you.”

 

“And you as well,” Thor said. He pulled Loki to lie down with him, and covered them both with a blanket. “There must be someone who knows more, amongst our people. I… I have an idea, Loki. Let me try and find some help.”

 

“But I-”

 

“I will make sure no one knows why,” Thor promised. “Although… if you were to marry me, we might not have to keep it a secret.”

 

Loki huffed, but smiled a little, still shaking his head.

 

“I cannot think of that now, brother,” he explained. “I- No, I’m sorry I just need time.”

 

“Of course, I merely jest,” he said, kissing Loki’s forehead. Something in his brother’s hesitation made him suspicious though. It almost felt as if he were ready to say yes, only now this had come between them. He didn’t have to imagine how scared Loki was, he had felt it earlier. “Rest now, Loki. I promise you are safe here.”

 

He reached out to gently massage his brother’s temple and his forehead, who sighed and closed his eyes. For a moment he just did that, feeling Loki’s breath even out as he fell asleep. Thor contented himself with just watching him, watching over him. His hand came to rest on his belly, even though he couldn’t feel the spark anymore, he knew that it was there. Even in his sleep Loki seemed worried. He would just have to protect him even more from now on, his precious brother, and his precious child.

 

It was insane. And yet it was perfect. They had both lost so much family but if this worked out - and Thor would do anything so that it would - they could have their own. He would never give up on Loki, no matter what Heimdall or anyone might say. First and foremost, he had to set Loki at ease. There were scholars aboard, he knew some of his people had studied the multiverse, and if they could not ask a Jotun, they would have to find another way to get the information they need.

 

He did not leave Loki alone, he knew that he might be scared if he woke up alone, and so he contented himself with watching his brother, stroking over his soft skin, playing with streaks of his hair. Valkyrie had found devices in the ship that let them communicate and had other abilities. One of them was that they could capture images or even sequences and store them to be replayed later. He had accidentally took a picture of the inside of his nose, but he was slowly getting used to how it worked, and previously he had already been able to convince Loki to let him take his picture. Innocently at first, but now he took one of him sleeping, unable to hold back.

 

He did not know when he might have his brother in his bed again. Not just intimately, but he wanted him to stay there, to sleep, to wake up by his side. He stayed awake for all of their new home’s night, watching the planet below them through the window every time he wasn’t mesmerised by Loki by his side. After about ten hours he got worried that Loki was still sleeping, contemplated even waking him up when he finally did so on his own. Perhaps he had been worrying too much about what was going on with his body that he hadn’t slept much. Either way, seeing him wake up was adorable. He crinkled his nose, opened his eyes, blinking a few times, then yawned. For a moment he smiled, returning Thor’s, then rolled his eyes.

 

“Were you watching me?,” he asked.

 

“For many hours,” Thor replied, kissing him. “I could not help but, no sight has ever been more beautiful.”

 

Loki chuckled and yawned, pulled him down so he was lying by his side again.

 

“Charmer.”

 

They kissed lazily, and Thor’s hand found its way to his brother’s waist, pulling him flush against him. This right here was what he had dreamed of. He wanted this every day.

 

“How do you feel?,” Thor asked, gently rubbing his back.

 

“Tired…,” Loki said after a moment.

 

“You slept for ten hours, Loki, how can you be tired?”

 

“What?” He sat up sharply, running a hand through his hair. “Ten hours? We have… We have things to do, Thor. Why didn’t you wake me?”

 

“After what you told me I thought it best to let you rest,” Thor stood up to follow his brother, who was starting to pace around the room again. This time he held him still so he would look at him. “It’s alright, Loki. Please calm down. There is plenty of time.”

 

“But I interrupted you when you discussed where to settle, didn’t you?” Together they walked over to the three dimensional maps of the planet below them. “This is important, we can’t stall for much longer, lest they go stir crazy.”

 

“Only if you calm down, here, look at me,” Thor made Loki turn to face him, and cupped his cheeks. “Is that what you need right now, to distract yourself?”

 

“I… yes,” Loki admitted, leaning in when Thor pressed their foreheads together, and sighed softly.

 

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” he said, hands sliding to his brother’s waist to pull him even closer. “Whatever you need, that’s what we’ll do. Do not worry, brother. I will take care of this, we will figure this out. And know that should you chose to keep it… him, or her. You’ll make me the happiest man.”

 

A small sob escaped Loki’s lips, but he tried to steady himself emotionally, to keep calm until he could eventually smile again.

 

“I can’t think about that now,” he whispered. “But Thor… Thank you.”

 

He pulled Loki close then, felt his warmth against his body. It felt a little different now, and he wondered whether anyone might notice. Loki still looked tired, and let himself be held for a few more minutes, content to just stay here until he reminded himself that there was work to do. Thor summoned his council and watched his brother transform into something else, into the distant trickster he used to be, putting physical distance between himself and Thor. He did not like it, he did not like hiding their new relationship from anyone, but he had to put his needs away for a while, not just because of Loki.

 

Heimdall, Valkyrie, Loki and even Hulk crowded around the table in Thor’s room, watching the maps in front of them. Hulk poked his finger into it, and watched the map spin.

 

“You know, Hulk, you’re my bud and everything,” Thor said, glancing at Loki who was at the opposite end of the table form the big man. “And I love having you here don’t get me wrong. We could just… We could really use Banner right now.”

 

“Nah, he’s stayin’ put,” Hulk said, huffing.

 

“It doesn’t mean he’ll be here forever, but you know what’s at stake here.” With a wave of his hand he brought up a video feed of the great hall where hundreds of his people were crowded together. “They’re going to need a new home. Right now that means Banner can help me, soon enough I’ll be asking for you again. I promise. Please, I need his help now.”

 

“Need me too?”

 

“Of course. You’re the second strongest Avenger. We’re gonna need that strength.”

 

“Hmph, strongest Avenger,” Hulk corrected him.

 

For a moment he just looked at Thor, and he wasn’t sure his plea would go through. He had been so adamant about not wanting to change back, and Banner had been so afraid… But Thor had hoped that treating him as his own person, and being truthful to them both, would help. And it did. They all watched as Hulk shrank down, transformed back into Bruce Banner right in front of their eyes.

 

He was clinging to his loose pants, looking around in confusion, then up at Heimdall who was wrapping a blanket around him.

 

“What? How? When?,” he asked, shaking his head. “Jesus the last thing I remember is crashing on the rainbow bridge.”

 

“It… was still kind of impressive?,” Valkyrie tried to sound helpful, failing completely. “And a bit funny to be honest. I swear I only laughed after you changed, definitely not before.”

 

Bruce stared at her for a while, leaning against the table in front of him. Thor walked around to help him into a chair but as he started explaining what they were doing his friend couldn’t sit still.

 

“So wait you’re telling me,” Bruce said as he flipped through various charts. “You have found a planet similar to Earth? Atmosphere, water, and everything? What are the odds?”

 

“We got lucky,” Loki said softly, still standing further away from everyone, and Bruce stared at him.

 

“So you’re like… really on our side?,” he asked, turning to Thor. “You trust him?”

 

“I do,” he said without hesitation. “And I hope my word is enough for you to do that too.”

 

“I… can’t really promise that,” Bruce replied, sighing.

 

“But he-,” Thor started, but stopped when he felt Loki’s hand on his arm.

 

“He has every right not to. We shall leave it at that. We have more important things to focus on.”

 

Loki and Bruce locked eyes for a moment, but finally Bruce sighed and turned back to the map. A discussion started of where they should settle down first. A discussion that lasted for hours, trying to take in every factor that might hinder their people to live in peace. They didn’t want to completely destroy the local ecosystem, but it would be impossible to keep it completely the same. Relatively close to the lake that Thor and Loki had seen first was a nest of those creatures that had attacked them later. Without them, it was the perfect spot, so it was decided that not all would settle there at once.

 

Little by little people would go down to the new Asgard and prepare it for those that couldn’t defend themselves. That meant building the first shelters, much more simple than those they had on Asgard, but sturdy nonetheless. Everything after that, making them beautiful, making them homes, would come in time. This was where Hulk’s help was needed, to clear out trees with one fell swoop, to help carry and build. This was new to him but he seemed to appreciate it, and Thor thought that he could see something like pride in him when he and other Asgardians had built their first home.

 

Unfortunately the poor man had not realised what a high five by the Hulk would truly mean.

 

Loki had been faster than him, he was already kneeling by the man’s side when Thor arrived, holding his broken hand gently. Hulk seemed sorry enough that he didn’t need another lecture, but now Thor was watching his brother curiously. He had never seen him heal before.

 

Soft green wisps of energy uncurled from Loki’s hand, wrapping themselves tenderly around the man’s hand - who was watching just as curiously. His brother was muttering something under his breath, a spell of ancients words Thor did not understand. His brow was furrowed in concentration, and as the energy wrapped tighter around the hand, it suddenly burst away.

 

“By Odin,” the man exclaimed, flexing his hand. “It’s fine! It doesn’t hurt at all. Thank you!”

 

Loki waved the thanks away, smiling sheepishly at the man who bowed before he left. Thor stepped closer to his brother, his hand on the small of his back. Loki’s breath hitched.

 

“I didn’t know you could do that-”

 

“Heal, instead of kill?,” Loki finished for him, looking away.

 

“Hey…” Thor looked around quickly to see whether anyone was paying attention to them, but in the shadow of the newly built great hall for gatherings, they were all alone. He grasped Loki’s chin to make him look at him. “I knew there was more to you, brother. I’m impressed.”

 

Loki didn’t pull away when he leaned in to kiss him, instead returned his affection and sighed against his lips when he pulled away.

 

“You look tired,” Thor said, caressing his cheek.

 

“I’m fine,” Loki replied, smiling at him. “There is much work to do.”

 

Despite his worries he let him go from his embrace, missing his warmth immediately. But there was little time to think about him, his attention was pulled away by other matters. He was only stunned again when he watched Loki weave his magic on a grander scale, pulling trees out of the ground almost as easily as Hulk did with his sheer physical strength, helping their people build by lifting other heavy objects, healing small injuries, or protecting them from the nest nearby.

 

No one questioned his presence, no one seemed to harbour any ill will against Loki, and it filled Thor with warmth to see them interact. Every so often he would glance at his brother, and he would see him too, and they’d share a smile. Whenever they did that warm feeling in his stomach came back, that feeling of being freshly in love despite knowing his brother for so long. Things just seemed to come together. Slowly more and more people were coming from the ship to the planet, slowly the first few buildings turned into a village and they were starting to make this place their home. Whenever they did have some time for each other, Loki would now seek him out, for warmth, for kisses, to make love. Loki felt different now, warmer in a way, seeking out his affection more than anything. And Thor… Thor was more than happy to give it to him. Simple touches, holding his hand, affectionate kisses to his cheek, his lips, simply lying side by side like the fools in love that they were.

 

That Loki was with child almost got lost in his mind with the responsibilities on his shoulders, but the day Loki collapsed brought it all rushing back. Thor was called to him suddenly, someone was explaining to him that he had been using his magic to terraform an entire region, making it more easily accessible to the people so they could hunt in the nearby forest. Then, he had just collapsed. A tree that had been held mid-air had grazed him, leaving him with cuts and bruises all over. There was a ringing in Thor’s ears after that, a panic settling into him, his limbs felt numb but still worked on autopilot to bring him to Loki.

 

What if that hurt him? What if that hurt their child?

 

Loki was just lying there in the grass, his hair spread out in an uneven mess around his head. Thor cradled him in his arms, brushing the hair from his face, shocked at the blood running down his cheek. Loki was even paler than he usually was, sweat on his brow as if he had a fever, but he was cold to the touch.

 

“Loki… Loki…,” he called out his name again and again but there was no reaction to it.

 

In an instant he was standing again, running back to the small building he called his home on this planet. He had insisted he didn’t need his own place, that he would be happy to sleep with others in larger buildings but his people had insisted on more. He was their king after all. On the furs that were his bed he set Loki down commanding someone to light a fire close to his brother. Before he could even say anything more he was handed more blankets, rolled some of them up to put under Loki’s head, covering him with the rest of them.

 

He didn’t know what else to do.

 

And suddenly he remembered his promise, that he would find someone who knew how to deal with this. How could he have forgotten something so important? Now Loki was paying the price for it. He sat by his brother’s side, feeling his cold forehead with his hand. When he turned towards the fire, he noticed Aada looking onto them with worry in her eyes.

 

“Is there anything we can do, my liege?,” she asked, hesitating for a moment before she reached out for his hand, squeezing it.

 

“I… I don’t know I… It’s my fault,” he blurted out, feeling tears fall from his eye. “I should have looked after him I-”

 

He couldn’t hold back anymore, the tears now flowed freely and sobs shook his body. But a gentle warmth wrapped around him, as Aada pulled him close and into a hug. He clung to the back of her tunic, head on her shoulder. There, he cried until he couldn’t anymore, until the guilt felt too much to bear that he had to do something.

 

Thor pulled away from Aada, looking into her gentle green eyes.

 

“I… There is something you can do,” he said.

 

He had seen people flock to her, had seen how good she was to them, firm but gentle in her orders. She had become somewhat of a supervisor, far from the barmaid she once was. He supposed this new challenge had changed them all somewhat.

 

“Anything,” she said, patting his hand reassuringly.

 

“You cannot tell anyone, do you hear? You have to promise me.”

 

“I promise, on the great tree Yggdrasil.”

 

Thor glanced at Loki, still unconscious, then back to Aada, taking a deep breath.

 

“Loki is… with child,” he said, waiting for the surprise in her eyes but there was none. “He… I assume this has something to do with him collapsing. Only neither of us knows what to do. I had promised him I would find a scholar who knows the Jotun and their bodies, has studied them. I need you to help me find someone like that.”

 

“So it’s true that he is… Jotun?,” she asked.

 

“Yes,” he said simply. “Is that… Do you think that will be a problem?”

 

“No. He saved us, he has proven his worth. I will find the scholar you speak of. I think I might know someone…”

 

She was about to leave but Thor held her back once more.

 

“Don’t tell anyone, I beg you.”

 

She smiled, stood, and bowed to him.

 

“I won’t, my liege,” she repeated. “You can trust me.”

 

He had no other choice. He sank back onto the floor by Loki’s side, reaching out to feel his forehead once again. There was still blood on him, and he took the small towel and bowl of water by his side that had somehow appeared - through Aada he could swear - and dabbed at the small cuts on his face. He tried to be as gentle as possible, though even if he wasn’t, Loki didn’t seem to notice. At least he was still breathing, Thor thought, close to tears at the notion he might not be. When he was done cleaning him up, and not knowing what else to do, he slid under the covers with him, pulling him close. Maybe warmth was what he needed maybe… maybe…

 

He squeezed Loki in his embrace, and kissed his forehead.

 

“I’m so sorry, my love. I’ll make this right, I promise.”

 

He didn’t have any magic of his own, not like Loki did. He couldn’t just reach out and touch him and make all of this okay, make him whole again. But he remembered his own power, so destructive when he was angry but it hadn’t hurt Loki when they had made love that one time… Carefully he reached out, brushing over Loki’s lips with his fingers, feeling the first sparks dancing over them. His intention was not to hurt, but to share what power he had, to give him life. His life, if that’s what it took to get him to wake up again.

 

The lightning coming from his hands was gentle, he could feel it as well as Loki would, were he awake. It caressed his brother’s cheek and danced over his body, nurturing instead of destroying, running over Thor and bringing them even closer together. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Loki’s lips, feeling the spark between them. When he pulled away, Loki opened his eyes, and the lightning stopped.

 

“Holy crap that worked,” Thor blurted out.

 

Loki was still sleepy, blinking a few times and looking around in confusion. Finally he focused on Thor and frowned at him.

 

“What happened?,” he asked, his words slurred.

 

“You collapsed,” he explained, caressing his cheek. “A tree grazed you. By the gods I was so worried.”

 

“A tree? That explains the headache…,” he trailed off, looking around again and finally realising where he was, he tried to sit up.

 

“No, no, hey, stay here okay?” Thor righted himself up, resting against the wall and pulling Loki in his lap so he could rest against him for support. For a moment his head was lifted, then he pressed against him, resting it on his shoulder. “Were you that exhausted?”

 

“I feel tired,” he said. “Just… tired.”

 

“Then you shouldn’t be out there working so hard,” Thor scolded him, his hand resting on Loki’s belly. “What if something worse had happened?”

 

“I’m not an invalid,” Loki snapped, slapping his hand away, and with great effort pushed himself from Thor’s lap to sit by himself. “This… This thing can’t just- I can’t just lie around all day!”

 

“He… or she, is not a thing,” he said gently. “You still need to look after yourself. After both of you. I should have paid attention more, I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sorry,” he said, pushing himself up to stand, and Thor quickly followed. Loki swayed where he stood, and slumped against the wall, still holding himself up but stopping Thor as he went to try and support him. “Just leave me. I will be fine.”

 

“You’re clearly not fine, brother, I’m the one who’s supposed to be stubborn, not you.” Thor was getting fed up with his attitude, why didn’t he want to take it easy? “Just sit and rest, please, I’m begging you.”

 

“I need some air.”

 

Loki was on his way, wearily setting one foot in front of the other when the door opened and Aada stood there, cheeks flushed and panting, having run the way here. Behind here was an elderly man, in the same state.

 

“My lord,” she said and curtsied for Loki. “My liege, I brought who you asked for.”

 

Loki glared at him at those words, but Thor waved them both inside, quickly closing the door again.

 

“Who is this?,” Loki asked, watching them both. Sweat was collecting on his brow, merely standing was putting a strain on him.

 

“I… I am so sorry, Loki, but I told her. I asked her to bring someone who knew about Jotun.”

 

He had to dash forward to keep the door closed and stop his brother from leaving. Loki glared at him again but the bags under his eyes made it all too clear how exhausted he was. He couldn’t fight Thor for much longer.

 

“He might be able to help,” he said quietly. “Please, let us discuss this. For your sake… and his.”

 

He glanced down to Loki’s belly, despite being unsure of where their child was actually located, or what gender it could be. But it was enough to get the point across, and Loki sighed.

 

“Speak, then,” he said, all but falling back onto the furs.

 

“This is Magnus,” Aada said, sitting by the older man’s side. He had short cropped grey hair but wore a sleeveless tunic and it seemed he had been doing manual labour like almost everyone to help the village grow. “He would often come to the bar to chat about old stories and research.”

 

“How interesting,” Loki said, rolling his eyes. His guard was up again, and Thor knew there was little chance of him taking this seriously, at least while strangers were here. Nevertheless this was their one chance to get information without going to Jotunheim and risk death.

 

“Not just old stories,” Magnus said, smiling at them both despite Loki’s attitude. “From what I understand you want information about Jotun and their anatomy, yes?”

 

“Yes, that’s right,” Thor said nervously.

 

He wondered how much Aada had told him. Specifically about Loki. Apparently there were rumours among their people that he was Jotun, but did any of them believe it? And could any of them believe he was carrying Thor’s child?

 

“Anything specific?,” Magnus asked. “It is a broad topic.”

 

“Yes er… I was just… wondering, how they procreate.” It was the most obvious lie and they all seemed to know it, Loki was blushing a little by his side, but his arms were crossed and he didn’t say anything.

 

“Oh well, you have been to Jotunheim, yes?,” Magnus continued, waiting for them to nod. “You may have noticed a lack of what we would call women among their kind. They do not think of gender as we do, and that plays a part in how they create and raise children.”

 

“By the allfather,” Thor blurted out, running a hand through his hair - now a few inches longer than just a few weeks back.

 

How had he never noticed that? It was so obvious. But he had been too foolish and too intent on fighting his way through Jotunheim to really notice anything of the sort. He wondered how different Loki might be had they known all of this, or had he grown up among his people.

 

“Indeed,” Magnus continued, just smiling at Thor after his outburst. “It’s not strange to them, nor should it be to us. They simply see things in a different way. And because their kind has no womb to carry a child, they are created. From energy that is accumulated in a person.”

 

“Energy?,” Thor asked. “What kind?”

 

“A spark of life can be created by those that wish to,” he explained. “And it has to be nurtured, which involves, as far as I know, of course that the person gathering that energy eats healthily, rests, and is given energy by their partner or in other ways. It’s a very taxing process.”

 

Thor glanced at Loki for a moment, more worried than he had ever been. Taxing. And Loki had been working himself to the bone. That’s why he was so tired all the time. He needed more energy for their child, and he had been disregarding those needs. Thor prayed that it hadn’t hurt their son, or their daughter. Although if Jotun were mostly ‘male’, as Asgardians saw it… perhaps it would be a son.

 

“What happens if that energy isn’t gathered?,” Thor asked softly, and he felt Loki tense by his side.

 

“That depends on the person carrying. If they let go, the spark of life is extinguished. If they hold on, for whatever reason, the body might perish along with the spark,” Magnus voice had become low, and he looked pained, as if he had witnessed the latter. “If you, my lord-”

 

He looked at Loki, who glared at him suddenly.

 

“…Know someone like that,” he finished gracefully, and Loki relaxed somewhat. “Tell them that they must make a decision and act accordingly.”

 

Loki pressed his lips together into a thin line, and was silent for a moment before he quietly spoke.

 

“How does the… birthing process happen?,” he asked.

 

“There is usually someone gifted with magic to help the person carrying, unless er…,” his glance briefly flickered down to Loki’s belly. “Unless that person is gifted with magic themselves. They help transform the gathered energy into a newborn baby. It’s another great effort but… a beautiful process.”

 

Magnus knew. It was all too obvious. He knew about Loki, what he was, and what he was carrying. But he still gave Loki space, pretended not to, and answered his questions. His brother looked tense, and he thought that perhaps it was time to break this off. He thanked Magnus for his information, and led both him and Aada outside. Before she could leave, he held her back.

 

“I… You have already done so much for us, but there is something I would ask of you.”

 

Her green eyes searched his for a moment.

 

“Of course, my liege, anything.”

 

“No one else knows about this,” Thor said. “Telling others would only stress him out and you heard how bad that would be. Please, will you help him with… whatever he might need?”

 

Her eyes narrowed for a moment, taking him in.

 

“I will only do this if he wishes me to be there,” she said firmly, freeing herself from Thor’s grip. “Childbirth, under normal circumstances, is already scary. I cannot begin to understand what he must be going through, having no one to guide or help him. I will only be here if that is his wish.”

 

Scared. Of course he was scared. How had Thor not seen this?

 

“I will talk to him,” he promised.

 

“I will too,” she said, now giving him a smile. “You should be there for him now.”

 

Thor went back inside, and saw Loki sitting on the furs, leaning back against the wall of the hut, eyes closed, but he could tell that he wasn’t asleep. When he noticed his presence Loki opened his eyes again, watching him for a moment.

 

“Energy, hm? That’s vague,” he said quietly.

 

“Let me get you something to eat,” Thor said quickly, attempting to leave once more when Loki spoke again.

 

“I’m not hungry.”

 

“Brother, please.” He closed the short distance between them, kneeling by his side. Loki didn’t pull back when he reached out to brush a streak of hair behind his ear. “You heard him, you need to take care of yourself. Unless… I understand if you wish not to keep it.”

 

He didn’t want Loki to lose it, he wanted them to be a family but his needs weren’t the most important here. Loki needed to be healthy first and foremost.

 

“I don’t know yet,” he whispered, not looking at Thor. “This is just…”

 

“Scary, I know,” Thor finished, sitting down and inching closer to gather Loki in his arms. “It’s okay to be scared.”

 

“I-,” Loki didn’t finish his sentence, instead he pressed closer to Thor, relaxing against him. His fingers curled in Thor’s simple tunic, desperately holding on. “I’ve never been more scared my entire life.”

 

“Oh Loki, it’s okay, I’m here,” he said soothingly, hugging him tighter, one hand on the back of Loki’s head. “I’ll be here for you, always. Forever.”

 

“Will you?,” Loki asked, pulling back, Thor saw there were tears in his eyes. “Even if I don’t marry you? Would you just… stay? With me?”

 

“Yes.” There was no hesitation, and no other answer. “I will. As long as you’ll have me, I’ll be here.”

 

He had honestly stopped thinking about his proposal, and had thought that Loki had too, especially with the most recent developments. But marriage or not he would want to be with him. Even if that meant hiding it for the rest of their lives.

 

“And what if I did marry you?,” Loki asked. “What would you tell our people?”

 

“That over the years our love has grown, and changed,” Thor said calmly, caressing Loki’s cheek. “That I can’t imagine anyone by my side, or more worthy of sharing the throne. I dare say with your wit and cunning our people have nothing to fear. You would be the perfect consort, and… People would bow to you.”

 

A small smile curled on Loki’s lips, and eventually he even had to chuckle.

 

“My king…,” he murmured, pulling him close again, hiding his face in the crook of Thor’s neck. “It sounds so simple, I do not think you understand that it is more complicated than that.”

 

“But why does it have to be?” Soothingly he let his hand wander up and down Loki’s back, feeling him relax under his touch. “I love you, that’s that.”

 

“I wish I could be so sure,” Loki said quietly. “I don’t know what to do.”

 

“That’s okay, brother,” he said. “We’ve been thrown in a difficult situation, our people need us, and this between us makes it harder. But I need you to help me, and I will do everything in my power to support you in return.”

 

“You still want me to help?”

 

“As long as it does not endanger you or… your health,” he finished lamely. Loki was no idiot, he knew what he meant. “Our people look to you as much as they do to me. That’s a good thing, just please… rest if you need to.”

 

Loki paused for a while, just breathing steadily in his embrace, fingers slowly uncurling from his tunic.

 

“Maybe… A little food might not be too bad.”

 

“I’ll be right back.”

 

Thor kissed his forehead and rushed outside and across what had become somewhat of a main plaza of their growing village, one large tree in the centre of it. It bore sweet fruits of a bright pink colour that were safe to eat and delightfully sweet. Just on the other side was a storehouse for food, where they were still rationing it for as long as they had to look out for it. There he gathered what he could, freshly baked bread, dried fruits, and since he was their king, the first cheese. There was a lot of trial and error in these processes while they became familiar with a new world to live in and apply to it what they were used to, but they were making fast progress. The cheese was pretty good. And a world with pretty good cheese couldn’t be half bad.

 

He returned quickly, his steps slowing when he saw Loki outside of their hut, sitting on the steps leading up to it. He still looked pale, and before he could reach him he was stopped by Aada, gently but firmly. She took the gathered food from him before he could say anything.

 

“Allow me,” she said, and without waiting for his answer made her way towards his brother. “Stay here, my liege.”

 

He did, and he watched from afar as she approached Loki, asked to sit by his side and then did. Loki seemed reluctant to talk at first, answering very curtly, but after a few minutes she managed to make him smile, and he reached out for the food she had brought him. Thor was entranced by their sight, watching their soft conversation, how they leaned closer to one another to speak about more private things. Loki’s smile faded for a moment, but he did not pull away from her. He listened, he answered, and whatever she said brought back his smile.

 

Eventually he looked up and saw Thor stand by the side of the tree in the middle of the plaza, leaning against it. When he stood, Aada quickly helped him, leading him towards the tree. Suddenly, he felt nervous.

 

“I am not mad that you told her,” Loki said, leaning on her still. “I… may even be grateful.”

 

“I am glad you think so.” Thor reached out to him, but pulled back before he could take Loki’s hand.

 

“Would you tell them?,” Loki asked, gesturing to the people going about their business. “Would you tell them you intend to marry me? That I… am in this condition?”

 

“I would,” he replied instantly. “If that is your wish I would. I want a future for us.”

 

Hesitantly Loki reached out, and Aada took a step back. Instead Thor now came to support Loki as he stood, holding his hand, an arm around his waist. He noticed that his brother looked around, watching if anyone took notice of this.

 

“So would you kiss me?,” Loki asked softly. “Right here?”

 

“I would like that, but Loki, if you do not wish to make this public then…”

 

“I am tired of hiding, of pretending,” he sighed, looking up at Thor. “I’m tired.”

 

But he gave him a small smile, and Thor leaned in slowly, still giving him time to pull away. Loki didn’t, and so he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, let it linger, too happy to feel him so close once more. Who knew whether anyone had seen, but while they lived in such close quarters, these things would not stay hidden for long.

 

Loki was smiling when he pulled away.

 

“Shall we take a walk?,” Thor asked. “A small one, and then you’ll rest, promise me.”

 

“Yes, _dear_ , I promise.” Loki’s tone was slightly mocking, but Thor couldn’t deny that he liked that term of endearment coming from his brother.

 

Arm in arm they walked out of the village, and Thor noticed a few eyes on them but either Loki did not notice, or at least pretended not to care. They walked to the lake they had found their first day out on this planet, where they sat down on a large purple rock. The view was stunning. The water was crystal clear and they could watch strange creatures swim in it under the surface. For a while they were quiet, then Loki let his head rest on Thor’s shoulder.

 

“Aside from… the child,” Loki said quietly. “This feels too easy. Everything here just seems too easy.”

 

“Perhaps we got lucky, can you imagine that?”

 

“No,” Loki said after a pause. “I cannot. Nothing has been easy and now we found a planet for us to stay, with nothing coming after us? It feels far too good to be true.”

 

“We will be cautious,” Thor promised him. “But sometimes good things do happen. Like…”

 

He trailed off, as he didn’t want to put too much pressure on his brother. But he did think that this was a good thing. Them finally getting together felt a long way coming, and them creating a new family seemed perfect to him.

 

“You think the child is a good thing,” Loki said quietly, stating a fact. “I… know nothing about being a father.”

 

“But you have me, and Aada, and Magnus, and the entire people of Asgard ready to help,” Thor squeezed him gently and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “You’re their hero after all.”

 

Loki chuckled softly and sighed, tilting his head so he could press a kiss to Thor’s cheek.

 

“I may not even be able to birth it,” he said. “Magnus knows the theory but that might not be enough.”

 

“Does that mean you are willing to try?” Thor’s heart was racing in his chest. He knew that if Loki set his mind to something, he would see it through.

 

“I… I think so.”

 

It was quiet between them again for a while and Thor just enjoyed his brother’s presence by his side. The thought of having a son or daughter filled him with such happiness it was difficult to contain. He was pretty sure he was smiling the entire time, and was glad Loki couldn’t see it.

 

“Yes,” Loki said eventually, ripping Thor from his thoughts.

 

“Hm? Yes what?,” he asked, trying to look more serious as he turned to Loki who was pulling away from his embrace to look at him.

 

“That… question you asked me,” Loki was looking down and… blushing? Thor was confused. “About us. Just… yes.”

 

It took a few more moments for Thor to finally understand what he was saying, then he stood up abruptly, lifted Loki and twirled him around, laughter bubbling from his lips. This was the cherry on top, he was unable to hold back how happy he was.

 

“You’ll wed me?,” he asked again, just to be sure. Loki nodded. “By the gods nothing could ever make me happier!”

 

Still holding Loki up, he pulled him in for a kiss, one his brother eagerly returned. Perhaps one of these days he would have to stop thinking of him as his brother, or maybe it did not matter. They would be a family, tighter knit than ever before.

 

Finally he set his brother down again, who was smiling widely. Thor hadn’t seen him smile like this since they were kids, and this way he could be sure Loki’s feelings were genuine. He would hate for him to do this for any other reason than out of love.

 

“Honestly, I did not think I would be the type to marry, ever,” Loki said softly, letting Thor guide him back to the rock to sit down. “The more I thought about it the more this was the only thing that made sense…”

 

“That’s what I’ve been telling you!,” Thor blurted out, and Loki chuckled.

 

“Indeed. I suppose it took me some time to get there myself.”

 

“I am just ah… I am so happy!,” he kind of shouted out the last bit, making a flock of birds take off at the other side of the lake. By his side, Loki was quietly laughing.

 

“You are adorable,” he said, pulling Thor down for a kiss.

 

They stayed close together like that, Loki’s fingers gently tracing over the edge of Thor’s missing eye and where it was hidden with a patch.

 

“Does it ever get uncomfortable?,” he whispered.

 

“I am used to it,” Thor replied, but didn’t pull away when Loki started taking it off.

 

It was like a relief, the fresh air that hit the scarred tissue. He hadn’t realised that it was hurting somewhat, and now he sighed, closed his one good eye as Loki’s finger carefully brushed over the scar. His breath hitched when he felt soft lips against it, a kiss, taking away all pain.

 

“I didn’t know you could do this,” he whispered, not wanting to break the spell that had settled over them. It was just them on this world, now and forever.

 

“I have many talents, brother,” Loki said, kissing the scar again, then his forehead, his cheek, his lips.

 

He briefly looked up and around to see whether they were watched, then gently pressed Thor to lie on his back. Suddenly Loki was straddling him, his long hair falling into his face, slightly wavy for reasons Thor did not know. He reached up to entangle his fingers in it, card it back just to let it fall again. There was no lovelier creature in the universe than his brother.

 

Loki rolled his hips against him sensually, teasing a first moan from Thor’s lips. His brother didn’t have to do much to get him hard, and Thor smiled up at him when he sank down on his cock, eyes fluttering closed in what looked like sheer bliss. He couldn’t help but sit up, to hold his brother close as he rocked in his lap, to kiss, to share each other’s hot breath, to whisper promises of love.

 

“I have always loved you, and I always will.”

 

Loki didn’t say anything, but he didn’t have to. Thor knew what he felt and Loki showed it in other ways.

 

Like he did now, showing his Jotun form out here in the open, those lovely gold-green eyes that Thor only now noticed he hadn’t seen on any other Jotun. But then Loki had always been special. They made love here, with Loki in his lap, rocking gently until they both found their release, and to Thor’s surprise, Loki seemed much more energetic on their way back. He didn’t need to hold on to Thor’s arm anymore as they walked, his stride was faster and his smile wider when they got back to the village. Under the tree, Thor stopped him gently.

 

“Do you realise you’re feeling much better now?,” Thor asked quietly.

 

Loki’s smile faded and his lips formed a small o before that lovely smile returned.

 

“So energy…,” he said, hand caressing absentmindedly over Thor’s chest. “That’s what they meant by it.”

 

“It is not the only way,” Thor continued. “I did use my lightning to bring you back.”

 

“You did what?”

 

“It doesn’t have to be destructive,” he reassured him. “I suppose energy comes in many ways.”

 

“I do like the second way a lot better…” Loki stepped closer to him, and tilted his head up, but before Thor could lean in he pulled away, looking around.

 

Some people were watching. Loki pushed away from him and walked towards their hut, and Thor sighed. This wouldn’t be easy. He didn’t even know how to make everyone see. He couldn’t just stand on a crate and start holding a speech about how much he loved his brother. Adoptive brother, he should probably add that bit.

 

Except it wasn’t even that complicated, Aada reminded him when he was very close to actually stepping onto a crate. Over the next few weeks he and Loki showed themselves in public the way they felt, as a couple. There was still plenty to do, and Loki was as important to their people as he was. Along with Heimdall, Valkyrie and Hulk, or Bruce, they formed somewhat of a council for matters most important to Asgard. And there, the two of them stopped holding back. It was subtle things at first, just a gentle brush of fingers against bare skin, and developed into more obvious displays of affection when they both felt comfortable with it. Valkyrie liked to tease them that they acted like school children, but Thor knew full well how much this meant to his brother, and how difficult it was.

 

But by the gods, it felt good to kiss him whenever he wanted. By that time the rest of the Asgardians that had still been in the ship were now down here as well, and their village had turned into a town. Soon enough his people would spread and explore more of this planet, soon enough they would create stunning buildings like they had so long ago.

 

It wasn’t all smooth sailings, there were dangerous animals here that threatened them, and people living in close quarters were bound to find things to fight about. For the first, his team was ready to strike, including Loki who insisted on not staying behind, for the second, his council strove to resolve any matters in a peaceful way. Thor may be king, but he came to rely on his council for many things, unwilling to present himself as an all powerful being.

 

With Loki so active though, the amount of energy he needed to grow their child was increasing, and Thor found himself pleasuring his brother… a lot. Not that he minded. Sometimes Loki was so needy he demanded attention of him no matter where they were, which had led them to make love in strange places. One time they had almost been surprised by a herd of animals that had veered off into a different direction mere inches before they would have run them over. The entire time, Loki was oblivious to it all, just begging for Thor to fuck him harder.

 

Together they had been so busy however, that talk of their wedding had been all but forgotten, but it was Loki who brought it up months later, when they two of them were in the warmth of their bath tub. Loki was resting against Thor’s chest, let him play with his hair to his heart’s content. These were some of Thor’s favourite moments, just the two of them after a long, hard day, where he got to pamper his brother for as long as he wanted.

 

“Do you think we should wait with the wedding until after the child?,” Loki asked quietly, humming as Thor was brushing his hair.

 

Thor was startled for a moment, he had almost forgotten that Loki had said yes. But a smile spread on his face, and he leaned in to press a kiss to Loki’s cheek.

 

“Whatever you wish, my love,” he said, and could almost hear Loki rolling his eyes at the endearment. “Do you know how long it might be? The child, I mean.”

 

“I’m not sure, but I don’t think it will be too long.” Loki’s hand rested on his stomach, though they both knew this was not where their child was. Its energy was all around them. “A few weeks perhaps.”

 

“I am so… so happy that we’re doing this. It will be alright, Loki, I promise.”

 

“I know,” Loki said softly, turning to meet Thor’s lips with his own. “I… I am working on instinct, and Magnus’ guidance, but I think I know what to do. I think that… our son will be safe.”

 

Thor sat up sharply, splashing water everywhere, and Loki giggled at his surprise.

 

“A son?,” he asked. Are you sure?”

 

“I am. Besides, have you ever seen a female Jotun?,” he said, patting Thor’s cheek. “I do not think they see gender as we do.”

 

He hugged Loki and inhaled the scent of his brother, let his fingers play with his hair. He liked that it was longer now, his own still no match even after months. Brushing it had become his favourite past time, and through gifts from their people Loki had the finest combs and brushes in all of Asgard. Set into it were the purple stones their people had started to mine in the nearby mountains.

 

“Son or daughter, it does not matter,” Thor continued softly, hugging him tightly from behind. “I’ll love our child no matter what.”

 

“And that is why I feel brave enough to do this,” Loki whispered. “I cannot do this without you.”

 

“You won’t have to,” Thor promised. “I’ll be by your side, always.”

 

“And what if Midgard calls for aid again? They seem to think you are their lap dog.”

 

“You know that things have changed,” he said. “I did not have the responsibilities I have now, that we have now. Our people will always be more important to me now.”

 

“Look at you.” Loki sat up and turned to face him, hands on the edge of the tub and leaning in. “You’ve grown up.”

 

“So have you,” he replied, hands on his brother’s slim waist. “You have not stabbed me in months.”

 

Loki chuckled and leaned in to kiss him, then slowly straddled him. Like he tended to be these days, he was horny, not that Thor minded, quite the contrary. It was also harder these days for Loki to keep this form, shifted into blue more often and even in public. No one had dared to say anything with Thor around, and according to Aada most Asgardians were not afraid of Loki, and saw them as one of their own. Especially with how important he had been during their effort to rebuild. Without Loki, they would have been months behind.

 

“I want a simple wedding,” Loki said, panting as he was rocking in Thor’s lap. As usual, Thor let him do whatever he wanted. “Not that we could afford to do much else.”

 

“Perhaps not, but a feast would be in order,” Thor replied, moaning when Loki tightened around him. “Damn it, Loki.”

 

“Shh, don’t come yet, I’m not done,” he scolded, pausing for a moment. “Not a feast. We cannot afford one. Perhaps a day of rest for everyone. Our people deserve it.”

 

“Only if you let me make it a yearly tradition,” Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist to pull him close, stealing another kiss. He thrust up then, grinning at the moan that fell from Loki’s lips.

 

“Fine. If that pleases you.”

 

“It does. And this pleases you.”

 

It did not take long for Thor to make his brother come, he had had a lot of practice these days and knew exactly how to make him mewl and beg for his cock. It was him who carried Loki out of the tub after, dried him off and brushed his hair lovingly while they were warmed by the fire.

 

No matter Loki’s wish of a simple wedding, they were Asgardians, and a bit of pomp and ceremony was to be expected. It was Aada who said to leave it to her, and she and a group of her friends organised everything. This world was in what they would call spring, and exotic and colourful flowers were growing everywhere. From them they started creating decorations, wreaths to hang on doors, to wear on their heads and garlands hanging from houses and over the square. Everyone was made to help, not just Aada’s friends, even the council - even Valkyrie and Hulk - were joining the preparations that everyone worked on each evening.

 

Loki now had considerable trouble staying out of his Jotun form, and excluded himself from the preparations. Thor wanted to talk to him, but the first night Loki locked himself away, Aada told him to stay behind. But Thor had never been good at following instructions, and he followed her, listened in to their conversation in their hut.

 

“You are being silly,” she said.

 

There was a pause while Thor tried to inch closer to the door. He had to smile, he could imagine Loki pouting at these words so well.

 

“I am not,” he finally said.

 

“Yes you are. No, don’t say anything,” she interrupted him. “It’s been months that we’ve been here. You have proven yourself during the battle in Asgard, and you have done so time and time again. People have been accepting of you, and your brother’s relationship. Do you really think that they will suddenly hate you? Do you have that little faith in them?”

 

“I-”

 

She had done it. She had made Loki speechless.

 

“I am the monster they were warned about,” Loki said so quietly Thor almost did not hear. “Do you really think it would not be strange to them?”

 

“No,” she said plainly. There was ruffling of clothes, and Thor presumed she had just sat down. “Because they are not sheep who cry Jotun at the glimpse of blue skin. Now go out there and help the Valkyries make beautiful wreaths!”

 

Thor scrambled away quickly from the door as he heard movement, trying to look busy inspecting a plant. He turned to look and there he was, Loki with blue skin and horns, those golden eyes, wrapped in warm robes of green and gold. He looked down a little, but Aada had an arm wrapped around him and the Valkyries greeted him happily, giving him an unfinished wreath to practice on.

 

Valkyrie had revived the order due to their lack of soldiers, and since she had the most combat experience, she had become their leader. Women were now their primarily line of defence, and Thor had never felt safer. Under Valkyrie’s strict eye, they had grown into a formidable force. And now they were circled around a fire to keep warm, chatting together with the rest of his council, praising Hulk for his good work.

 

Slowly but surely, Loki started to smile.

 

Never would Thor have thought he would see the day where his brother got along with Hulk, and helped him make flower crowns. But here they were, happy, and about to get married. Thor had plenty of things to take care of, and he left his brother where he was, content with where he was and who he was with.

 

For the wedding itself he was waiting for Loki under an arch woven of branches, purple and dark blue flowers that surrounded him. All of Asgard had gathered in front of the lake to watch their union, and if Loki was nervous at all he did not show it. A small smile was playing on his lips the entire time, led down the aisle by Valkyrie who was supporting him in his weakened state. These days Loki got tired very quickly, and seemed to be glad to hold on to hers, and then Thor’s hands to keep himself upright. He did not wear any jewelry, but golden paint formed intricate patterns on his skin, adorning the bared shoulders and the skin his green and gold robe revealed, held together by a silken sash. Where he had gotten any of these things, Thor did not know, but he was left speechless by the sight. Even Loki’s horns were dipped in gold and he wanted to kiss him right here and then.

 

But there was a ceremony to go through before he could do anything to his brother, or with him - no… his husband. If only he could have told his younger self that they would get here, that they would finally be together, be happy and start a family… He could have saved himself a lot of worry.

 

They didn’t have everything that they would have back home, the silken band wrapped around their hands was now just a simple rope, and the crown placed on Loki’s head was made of flowers instead of gold. But Thor was sure that neither of them minded, Loki too could not keep his gaze away from him, and his smile did not leave his lips. Under the setting sun they promised their love to one another, to be by the others’ side forever. Up until that moment Thor had thought that a part of Loki might hesitate, but there wasn’t even a moment’s pause between his words.

 

And then, finally, Thor was allowed to pull him close, one arm around his waist, and finally he kissed him, to the cheers of their people. Despite Loki’s protests there was a small feast ready for them when they returned to the village and they were invited to eat, drink, and dance. It had been years since Thor had last danced, but it did not stop him from pulling Loki into the middle of the main square and have a go at it. Loki laughed into his ear and let himself be pulled close, returned his kisses eagerly and enjoyed the day with him and his people.

 

Thor tried, he really did try to accept well wishes from other people, but his attention was always drawn back to his husband, so lovely, so beautiful and radiant.

 

While they might have celebrated into the early morning hours a few years ago, Thor noticed quickly that Loki was getting too tired for it. Their child demanded a lot of energy from him, and there was little left for Loki these days. So he led his husband back into their hut, the music outside muffled by the door. He set Loki down gently on their furs and heard him sigh. But his hands did not let go of Thor, instead tugged on his clothes to undress him. For a while he even managed to return Thor’s kisses, until Thor noticed Loki drifting off to sleep. Thor chuckled against his neck and stopped, settling in by Loki’s side.

 

“Let’s go to sleep then, shall we?,” he said, brushing a streak of hair out of Loki’s face.

 

“Hmm, no, wedding night,” Loki mumbled, caressing Thor’s chest without much energy behind it.

 

“There will be many more nights after this one,” Thor reassured him. “I will not make love to you while you are asleep. Go, my love, rest.”

 

“Mhm,” was all Loki could say before he fell asleep, his breath already coming evenly.

 

Thor lay there for a while, watching his husband sleep. Loki always looked so cute sleeping, not that he would tell him that. But for a while he indulged himself, caressed Loki’s cheek, his horns, brushed through his hair, pressed a kiss to his forehead. Eventually he too found himself drifting off to sleep, soothed by the happy music outside and the form of his husband next to him. At this moment, he thought, he had never been so happy in his entire life.

 

Except when, the next morning, he woke up to ice by his side.

 

He sat up sharply, scared for a moment that something had happened but he could see through it a little, saw Loki in there sleeping peacefully. A swirl of what he could only describe magical energy was surrounding Loki, and he was still breathing. The ice was cold to the touch but not aggressively so, instead it was soothing and gentle. Still, he went outside to quickly bring Magnus and Aada to Loki’s side. The former assured him that this was normal, although he had never seen it first hand.

 

“But look,” he said, pointing to one sharp edge sticking out. Looking very closely, Thor could see a drop of water rolling down. “It’s melting.”

 

“Is that good?,” he asked, leaning in and brushing the drop away.

 

“Once it melts completely…,” Magnus started.

 

“I’ll have a son?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Thor had to laugh, he was so eager, pressed a hand to the ice and feeling his husband’s presence through it. But it took time. A long time, as Thor soon found out. The ice was melting slowly and Loki was so obscured by the energy around him. Thor refused to leave his side though, he wanted to be there the moment the two of them woke up, to give them whatever they would need.

 

Almost two days it took for the ice to melt. Aada checked in periodically with him and made sure he had food and drink but it was just the two of them when it was finally happening. The ice had melted almost completely and a cocoon of shimmering green-and-blue energy surrounded Loki. It flickered and Thor sat up again, inching closer but unsure whether he should reach out or not. For a brief moment he was blinded by its light but when he could see again Loki was lying there, awake, with a small baby boy sleeping in his arms.

 

“Loki?,” he asked carefully.

 

“That was… exhausting,” he sighed, and his gaze fell to his son. “Oh.”

 

Loki reached out carefully to caress his son’s cheek, his skin as blue as his own, trying to hold back his laughter and tears. The little one opened his eyes then, the same gold and green Thor was so familiar with now. Slowly Loki sat up and gathered their son in his arms, rocking him gently side to side. As he started humming, Thor came closer and carefully reached out, putting his hand on top of the small head. It felt warm, not like the ice that was around him just moments ago.

 

“He’s perfect,” Thor said, leaning in to kiss his husband. “He’s perfect, you are perfect, and nothing has made he happier than having you in my life.”

 

“I love you,” Loki whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. He needed a moment to compose himself, then held up their son a little higher. “Do you want to hold him?”

 

He nodded and scooped up their son, careful to support his little head. He looked up at Thor with bright, intelligent eyes and kicked his feet as he reached out towards Thor’s beard. He made sure that he could reach it, and their son giggled at the rough hair. It was the single most adorable thing Thor had heard in his entire life.

 

“He needs a name,” Loki said softly. He was leaning against him now, sighing happily and watching their son. “Any ideas?”

 

“I feel like that might have been something we could have discussed before,” Thor said with a smile and Loki poked his side.

 

“Before he came to be I still… I still thought it might not happen,” Loki said quietly. “But… But I’m glad that it did.”

 

Thor kissed him again, and the two contented themselves with just watching their son who seemed to be happy looking around the room and playing with his toes. They were so tiny. Thor couldn’t believe how tiny they were. Everything about him was so tiny, he was almost afraid he could break him.

 

While a name still escaped them, Thor returned their son to Loki and gathered the things Aada and her friends had made for their son. A cloth diaper, a tiny robe to keep him warm, tiny socks to do the same but he seemed to be unhappy to be unable to play with his own toes, so they left them aside for now. As soon as he and Loki were asleep again, taking their well deserved rest after such a task, Thor ran outside. He busted into the building they used as a meeting hall, where Hulk, Valkyrie and Aada were sitting.

 

“I have a son!,” he shouted, beaming at them. “I have a son! And he’s beautiful and tiny and perfect!”

 

They all ran up to him, and before he could stop him, Hulk had gathered him in his arms and was squeezing him tightly.

 

“Hey there, big guy, leave him some room to breathe,” Valkyrie said, tugging on one big, green arm.

 

“But Hulk happy!,” he protested, nevertheless setting Thor down who breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“So am I, friend,” he said. “So am I.”

 

He patted Hulk’s arm reassuringly and turned to receive a much softer hug from Valkyrie and then Aada. He beamed at both of them, proud and happy, his emotions threatening to overwhelm him. He babbled away then, about how cute he was, about the intelligent look in his eyes, the adorable way he played with his toes and how that baby smile made him just melt away. They all listened patiently, and Hulk even wanted to see him, although Thor assured him it would still be a while. Little did he know he had rambled on for hours by then, and in the evening Loki stepped into the hall with bare feet and their son in his arms. Silence fell over the hall, everyone in it too scared to make a loud noise so as to not scare the little one.

 

Loki gracefully sat down by Thor’s side in the circle they had made. Other Asgardians came closer, all of them curious to see the heir to the throne, though they kept a respectful distance. Loki held their son so others could see him better, and he looked around at all the new faces, gurgling happily when his eyes fell on Hulk.

 

A large green finger came closer and Thor was about to intervene when Hulk stopped just before reaching the little one’s face. He in turn grabbed the finger with both hands, pulled it closer and gnawed on it to everyone’s amusement.

 

“He is a brave one,” Hulk said with half a smile, pulling back his hand.

 

“That he is,” Thor agreed, beaming at everyone. He leaned in to first kiss Loki, and then his son. He was so happy he could burst.

 

“I thought maybe…,” Loki said quietly to him. “He could be Fenrir.”

 

“It’s perfect,” he whispered back, kissed him again and took his son when Loki offered him to Thor. He rocked him back and forth before he introduced him to the others. “Everyone… meet Fenrir.”

 

“Oh how lovely,” Aada blurted out, then blushed and pressed a hand to her mouth. But here, right in front of everyone Loki gathered her close and into a hug.

 

“Thank you for everything,” he said.

 

Thor could only stare. Loki had changed so much. He was letting people close to him, he was opening up and allowing himself to be genuinely happy. That person that had hurt so many people for selfish or misguided purposes was gone. His brother was a hero now, a good man. Although he suspected that mischievous side was merely sleeping for now. Thor only hoped that if it came to it, he would be able to explain it to the rest of the Avengers. If he ever returned to Earth, if he ever saw them again. The thought was heartbreaking and relieving at the same time.

 

His thoughts didn’t dwell on this for long though. Baby or not, Thor was king and with the title came responsibilities he couldn’t ignore. Though these days either he or Loki had a mostly calm baby strapped to their chest when they followed their duties. No one questioned this, and it soon became a common sight. It took Aada to volunteer as a babysitter before Thor and Loki could consummate their marriage. But by that time they were so eager they did it multiple times, just to be completely sure that everything was official and proper.

 

In the early morning hours they were cuddling on their furs, Loki pressed with his back against Thor’s chest, once more in his Asgardian form. He let one hand wander to Loki’s belly, caressing it gently.

 

“You think there’s a chance of another? A brother to Fenrir?,” he asked, earning a half hearted slap on his hand.

 

“Let’s just take care of the first one, alright?,” Loki chuckled.

 

“It’s easy enough, isn’t it brother?,” he murmured. “Just… It could be possible, couldn’t it?”

 

Loki sighed, that deep sigh Thor knew so well, when his brother pretended to be annoyed but wasn’t really. After a pause, Loki replied.

 

“It’s already done.”

 

Thor sat up sharply.

 

“ _What?”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is Loki joking or not? I'll let that be up to you. This is the ending of this particular trilogy, but if there are any prompts you'd like to be filled in shorter drabbles, check out my [tumblr](http://valkyrieshepard.tumblr.com).  
> Doesn't really have to be in this "verse". Young Thorki anyone? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
> Also, the baby's name doesn't really hold much meaning here.


End file.
